We have been formulating a model permitting local regional perbronchial chemotherapy and immunotherapy of a developing cancer in the bronchus and lung of rats, that permits statistical comparisons of different chemotherapeutic agents, and comparisons of each agent alone, or of each group of agents, against that agent(s) plus immunotherapy. The model consists first of placement of a sufficient bolus of suspended viable cancer cells to dependably reproduce a cancer into a selected bronchus of each rat, and 3 or 4 days later (and thereafter at appropriate intervals) placing a bolus of chemo and/or immunotherapeutic agent(s) into the same segment. While we are now using Walker Carcinosarcoma in Sprague Dawley outbred rats for the development of techniques, we intend to continue with an allogenic bronchogenic carcinoma in an inbred line. The same method was used (and will be) to establish dose-toxicity curves for the chemotherapeutic agent(s) used via this route (intrabronchial, intrapulmonary) in order to determine the largest dose for safe use. A second model permits repeated interval perbronchial retreatments conveniently. Methods and techniques for corresponding regional perbronchial therapy via bronchoscopy will also be formulated in dogs for eventual use in human patients with bronchogenic cancer.